lets be together forever
by blackoversatin
Summary: a peaceful sleeping misaki on usui's couch. a sweet moment for the two of them. sorry about my one shotedness.


In an apartment unit high off the ground, one person is sitting next to his couch while another is laying comfortably on it. The one sitting on the floor continues to watch the beautiful girl before him, ever so gently breathing in and out and twitching her fingers every once and awhile.

"She must be dreaming" he thought to himself with a smile.

He tilted is head to get a better view of her face,

Her black hair resting on her cheeks and the rest resting on his couch,

Her cute and delicate fingers loosely bald into a fist,

The way her lips looked soft and smooth (and the fact that he was the first to kiss them)

It took him quite a bit of strength to resist doing as he pleased to her while she was such in a vulnerable state, but after realizing that he almost never got to see her sleeping, he decided to continue to observe her so he could have another memory of her that only he could replay in his mind as much as he wanted.

"I hope I'm the only one who was able to watch ayuzawa sleeping" he whispered, half hopping she had heard him so that he could see the reaction she would make. Maybe she would be violent? Or just a cute blush or she might just turn her head away and say…

"Stupid usui…"

His eyes widened, had she heard him? No. she was still sleeping, but she spoke while she was asleep. How interesting…

"really stupid Usui.." she continued.

He chuckled to himself with a slight bush on his face. The delight of knowing that she was dreaming of him (even if she called him stupid) made him smile.

"I..ha…"

He was preparing himself for the next set of words that would escape her lips.

Most likely something along the lines of "I hate you..." he didn't mind, he knew what she meant anyway.

"I have…something a want…to tell you…" she said softly as her face went from peaceful to regretful.

Caught off guard by her facial expression, he brushed some of her hair out her face and watched her some more. Hopping that he had not been the reason for her sadness….

"You're…too far now… how can I tell you…" a small tear slid down her face

So it was his fault, a wave of guilt washed over him as he covered her (now tightly trembling) fist.

He had caused her this… he wanted to fix it. He wanted to kiss her and let her know that he was here, that he would listen to every word she would have to say to him.

"Please come back…" her words began to become affected by the tears running down her face.

"Ayuzawa..." he called to her gently, he couldn't bear seeing her like this…

"Please stay…"

"Ayuzawa, wake up…" he whispered louder

"Please stay… by my side…forever…" as another tear fell from her closed eyes.

He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. Her watery eyes slowly opened and met his concerned emerald ones.

"Usui" she looked at him with relief, her dream was really just a dream, and he was still here with her.

"I'm sorry Ayuzawa, for making you worry like that" he said with sincerity and sadness. He felt like he deserved a good slap in the face for what he just did. He brought his hand from her face back to his side.

"What are you talking about…" she tasted a bit of watery salt on her lips, suddenly realizing the tears on her face.

He looked at her with the most apologetic and desperate eyes, as if begging for forgiveness. The more he thought about, the worse he felt.

"Wait no, don't worry about it! I was just dreaming so I don't know what I was saying, I'm fine now see?" she tried to get his attention to take his mind off it, but he just pulled out a fake smile that she saw through in a heartbeat.

"What should I do?" she thought to herself, "I really should be more cautious when I sleep…" she bit her lower lip, and after some careful thought, her face turned her signature bright red blush as she leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

His eyes widened in surprise, his sadness replaced with delight and relief, he kissed back.

She slowly pulled away and looked at him.

"I…love you…" she forced out the words in her heart that had been there and had now had the chance to fly out into the air of his apartment. "So don't worry about it…" she tried to swallow her embarrassment.

He chuckled. How he loved to hear those words, it made him feel so complete.

"I love you too" he smiled wholeheartedly.

"Ayuzawa?"

"Y-yes?"

"I want to stay by your side, as much as possible"

"…"

"If I could, I would be with you every second of my life. So I won't be able to miss a single expression you make. So I could watch you and your cute actions all the time." The thought of being able to do these things brought a slight blush to his face, it was so much happiness.

"But you…" she remembered that he was transferring as soon as they reached their third year, so why was he smiling at such an impossible thought?

"I told you before" he pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her soft hair "I will see you everyday, even if it's just for a few minutes." He tightened his embrace. "Because seeing you will help me focus on my goal."

"Your goal?"

"yes" he answered immediately, "so I can be free, and as soon as I am, I can stay with you forever."

She was silent. She was also incredibly happy. To be with him and never have to part, it was really something to be happy about.

"Yeah…" she hugged him back with all her might, trying to express her gratitude.

They were in love, and as they spent more time together they fell for each other more and more. Hopping that one day, they could both be together without any worries, that one day; there would be tears of happiness accompanied by the sound of church bells ringing over head.

The mere thought of it is enchanting.


End file.
